Gabriel
Gabriel is the archangel who serves as a messenger from God. Gabriel was the medium through whom God revealed the Qur'an to Muhammad, and that he sent a message to most prophets, if not all, revealing their obligations. He is called the chief of the four favoured angels and the Spirit of Truth. In one tradition, he is the angel who establishes Rome as a punishment for Israel, while in other versions it is Michael. He participates with Michael in Daniel’s revelations. He can also function as a guardian angel; he nursed the infant Abraham through his finger, protected Israel in Egypt, and aided the infant Moses. He has other roles in human affairs also. He is one of the four guardian angels invoked for protection in the bedtime protection ritual of the Kriat Sh’ma al ha-Mitah. The color red is linked to Gabriel, signifying he is a manifestation of God’s judgment (Sitre Torah, Zohar 1:99a). This is in keeping with the tradition that he is also listed among the six angels of death; his role is to function as the messenger of death for kings. Powers & Abilities As an archangel of God and a celestial being, Archangel Gabriel is extremely powerful. *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Gabriel is among one of the most powerful celestial beings in existence. *'Angelic Possession: '''Gabriel, like all celestial beings, requires a human vessel in order to physically interact with humans on Earth, as it is a law that applies for all angelic beings. *'Immortality:' Gabriel, like all celestial beings, is not subjected to time, aging, or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain himself. Gabriel does, however, like all celestial beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, even though he is the youngest of the archangel. *'Pathokinesis:' Gabriel, like all Archangels, have the ability to generate divine light. He can ignite or disintegrate any object or thing by touch. This ability also allows him to kill and exorcise demons by placing his hand upon their forehead. And he has the ability to purify the souls of those affected by demons. *'Invulnerability:' Gabriel, like all archangels, is resistent to any form of harm whatsoever, and can't even be harmed by other beings, unless something angelic is invovled, or if he is fighting another archangel. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all angels, Gabriel's presence within a vessel dramatically increases said vessel's strength, allowing him to exert steel-bending levels of physical power, strike with considerable force, single-handedly send grown men across as room, and lift enormous weights with ease. *'Superhuman Speed:' Gabriel's speed makes him appear as a blur of motion to the human eye. *'Healing Factor:' When Gabriel's vessel does get damaged by something angelic, he can heal the wound(s) instantly. *'Flight:' Gabriel can spread his wings out and can instantly take flight. *'Teleportation:' Gabriel, like all celestial beings, can vanish and reappear anywhere in time, space, and any place on the face of the Earth. *'Healing: Like all angel's Gabriel can heal humans. *Telekinesis:' Gabriel can move people and or objects just by thinking. **'Electrokinesis:' Gabriel can generate strong electrical currents from his body, as well as manipulate and control electricity. **'Pyrokinesis:' He can light candles from afar with only a thought *'Exorcism:' Gabriel can kill demons just by thinking or simply by touching the body that they're possessing. *'Superhuman Intelligence:' Gabriel possesses an immense amount of knowledge of the Universe. *'Time Manipulation:' Gabriel, like all angels, can move forward or backwards through time. *'Resurrection:' Gabriel, like all archangels, can easily revive dead people. *'Telepathy:' Gabriel has the ability to communicate using his minds and read the minds of others. **'Dreamwalking:' Gabriel, like all angels, can enter the dreams and mind of humans. *'Induced Sedation:' Gabriel, like all angels, can cause humans to fall to the ground unconscious just by touching their forehead. *'Healing: Gabriel has the ability to heal any wound that a person possesses. Vulnerabilities *'''Angelic Blades - Blades or bullets fashioned from celestial metal can kill Gabriel. *'God' - God can kill Gabriel. *'Enochian Sigils' - Enochian sigils can hold Gabriel in place, banish him away, or hide a human from his supernatural senses. *'Latin Exorcism' - A Latin exorcism can banish Gabriel from his body and back to heaven. *'Other Archangels' - Gabriel's archangel bretheren can defeat and kill him. Category:Supernatural Category:Angels Category:Archangel